


A Modern Request

by SarcasmFish (Alcyonidae)



Series: A Modern Magic [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, Modern Girl in Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcyonidae/pseuds/SarcasmFish





	A Modern Request

“Cullen?”

He tapped the white bishop against his chin as he contemplated his next move. Normally conversation flowed easily between himself and the woman seated across the small table from him. Today she seemed distracted and quiet. Aside from the inquiry into if she was feeling all right, which she brushed off with a smile, he knew better than to goad her into speaking her mind. When she figured out what she wanted to say and how, she would confide in him. 

At the sound of his name, he lifted his eyes to her. She was toying with the straw to her drink, not looking at him. He couldn't help but smile. Even while she wore a little frown, attempting to puzzle something out, he still couldn't help but find her pretty. They were still wearing clothes from their respective jobs. Her sea green blouse, light for the warmer summer months, an understated compliment to the slate grey pencil skirt she had paired it with. The hair tucked behind her ears was a simple brown color, but one he found to be a burnished gold in the sunlight. 

These after work chess matches at the nearby cafe were a careful neutral ground for their delicate new relationship. She preferred to sit outside and he loved watching her eager interest in the passing sidewalk traffic.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and settled back into his chair, trying to determine her mood. 

“Yes?”

“I was wondering,” she took a sip from her drink, her eyes never leaving the latest seasonal creation of Skyhold Cafe. He wished he could coax her to look up at him, to read the depth in her shy blue eyes. But, maybe it was best that she kept them away from his quickly heating cheeks. It was easier than reminding himself just how quickly he could embarrass himself around her. “Perhaps if you aren’t busy this weekend, we could do something?” The question was asked so innocently, as if it were the most mundane inquiry. She stirred the bottom of the drink with the straw before adding, her voice softer than before, like maybe he would not notice it. “Together.”

“Yes!” He blurted out, sitting up straighter now. “I mean..” He marshaled himself, trying to keep the giddy grin from overtaking him. “I would love to go out this weekend.” He had been waiting for this, waiting for her to feel comfortable enough with him to advance beyond just these small, careful meetings. Was she asking for a proper date? “Together,” he added, as she had. 

“Really?” She finally looked up at him, returning a smile that bore similar signs of giddiest as his own. Her teeth caught the corner of her bottom lip for a moment before she continued.  
“I have sort of a silly request.” She glanced away a moment, tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear that had been blown free by the gentle wind. It was a shy little gesture he found deeply endearing. He wished he could reach across the table and sweep her bangs back from her eyes. But he had not yet earned that right. “Maybe you would... see a movie with me?”

“Of course.” He placed his forearms on the edge of the table and clasped his hands together, their game forgotten for the moment. “That's not silly at all.” He kept his tone low, gentle. A tone he reserved only for her.

“You haven’t heard the rest of my request.” She traced the hastily scrawled letters of his name the barista had written on her cup, a light blush coloring her cheeks. He busied himself with fussing with the cuff of his rolled up shirt sleeve while she gathered her thoughts, the action not drawing his gaze from her. She held his full attention. 

“I really want to see ‘Fennec Adventures’”. Her eyes returned to his, an imploring look in them. “I know it's a children's movie, but -”

“I've actually been wanting to see it myself,” he interrupted. That giddy grin finally broke free from the place he had stored it. “I think I’ve watched the trailer at least a dozen times.”

She blinked at him a moment, as if she were trying to decide if he were serious or just humoring her. His boyish grin seemed to convince her. She grinned back at him, letting slip a small giggle he knew he had to hear again in the future if it cost him all the dignity he had ever possessed.

“Can I pick you up at 7?” The grin lapsed. He had spoken without thinking. It was a presumptuous question, one he hoped he was not pushing her trust on. Their previous meetings had all been mutual. The cafe was known to them both and within walking distance of their employment. She was skittish around him, for reasons he was afraid to fathom, but he had done his best to think ahead and put her in charge of their direction. He was unsure if she was ready to relinquish that much control to him.

Her grin faded and he scrambled to give her a way out. He had worked too hard to have her pull away again due to a moment of unthinking on his part.

“Or we could meet there? I'm sure Varric would jump at the chance to drive you around in Bianca.” He worked to warm his smile to her again, the one that seemed to put her at ease and not the panicked one he was currently feeling.

She stared at him. He wanted to fidget under her gaze, but settled on keeping himself still and calm. Would she agree to the compromise or withdraw her offer altogether? Perhaps she thought him insincere in his desire to see the movie? What if she thought him mocking her wish to see a kids film?

He took a deep breath, steeling his courage, and reached over the chessboard to brush his fingers over the back of her hand, the touch slow and reverent. Her eyes widened and for a moment he worried he had truly been too forward. He began to withdraw when she turned her hand palm up, welcoming him to place his hand in her own.

“No.” Her smile returned, gentle and slight, but still retaining that enthusiasm from earlier. “You can pick me up at 7.”


End file.
